


Kylorek is love, Kylorek is life

by GaySpaceHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shrek - Freeform, Shrek AU, hux is a princess, they are shreks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceHoe/pseuds/GaySpaceHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is Shrek and Hux is Fiona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylorek is love, Kylorek is life

Hux woke up in the smelly house, he looked around. Suddenly a green something with long black hair stood before him. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Hux asked

"I'm Kylorek, I'm an ogre."

"Um, great?" Hux sat up straight, there was a frown on his face. "How did I get here?" 

"Idk, this story doesn't make sense anyway."

Hux nodded "True. I'm a princess."

"I know, that's why I stole you, muahahahaha!"

"But you said you didn't know how I got here" Sad face.

"Now I know! Let's bang!"

"Disgusting, I'm not gonna sleep with you, you and your whole house stinks."

Kylorek looked mad "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

 

End...for now.


End file.
